thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Aliya Andropov
Aliya Andropov is a tribute owned by Horsefinatic. She is mostly District 10, but will become District 9 if District 10 is not available. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121028031852/thehungergamesrp/images/9/95/100x100.png Name: Aliya Andropov Gender: Female Age: 15 Weapon(s) Dagger: Aliya can easily throw a dagger with plenty of power and distance. She was trained by her coach in fear of her being reaped for the Games, and she had so much power that her dagger punched straight through a dummy. She has plenty of accuracy, as a gymnast needs accuracy to prevent from falling. Machete: Aliya can not only use this to harm tributes, but she can also use it to cut up prey, as she had been butchering up meat for the local butcher for years. She can pull the bones out of the meat with relative ease. Skills Plant Knowledge from her school, in a special subject for adcanced biologists, where she learnt all about poisonous, healing and edible plants. Gymnastics, from her past. She's been doing gymnastics for 12 years exactly. Camoflage, as from years of putting chalk all over her body to avoid sweating while sporting, camoflage is easy for her. Weakness(es): Thinking time: Aliya is a strategist, which isn't good in a way as sometimes she'll take too much time herself to think. Power: Being a gymnast, Aliya can sometimes charge to much power into punches in hand-to-hand combat and can sometimes strain her wrists. If she gets in a fight with someone she could use for an ally, a good hit to the head could kill them. Heritage/Family history: Aliya was born to a Russian family. Her family name, Andropov, was a name passed on for generations. Her family respected gymnastics, as they thought it was no less than the most beautiful of sports. This prompted her parents to enroll her in gymnastics. Backstory: Aliya has always been very lithe and flexible. When she was 3, her parents noticed her unusual amount of power and balance, and enrolled her at the local gymnatics academy, knowing that although their lives were miserable, at least they could make hers better. Aliya trained hard for 10 years, eventually reaching an international elite gymnastics level. She loved it, and went further to participate in local competitions. After coming in first so many times, her coach decided to enroll her in whole district competions, only for her to win most of those, too. Her coach was proud and amazed at her achievements, got permission for her to compete in international Capitol-hosted comeptitions. She did well and eventually became a gymnastics star, a huge rolemodel for all girls, gymnast or not. She then came back home after 5 months of competitions to find her family dead from starvation. Aliya was heartbroken and started to lose her ability. She started to fall more on her acrobatics, stumble on her splits, underrotate on twists. Her coach was concerned, and decided to adopt her as his own. Aliya was consoled by this and made a huge comeback, earning her fame once again. But her coach eventually was cheated by a man and ended up in huge dept. She started to take tessera, her coach refusing to let her sell her precious medals. She was lucky until she turned 15 and reaped, when her luck ran out. Personality: Aliya is a quiet and humble person, never showing off her gymnastics skills or medals. She was constantly cornered by other gymnasts, either jealous or suspicious of her skill. She learnt how to ignore them and face them off, resulting in a strong character who would rather avoid than involve. She's kind to people who she respects and respects her in a friend-like way, not in awe of her fame. She treats them like a brother or sister, often helping them with ordinary things like homework and housework. She often donates to the beggars in her district with her sponsorship money, she's well-respected by the poor. She's intelligent, and will never do anything before thinking about it first. She thoroughly scans her surroundings, try and remember anything she can about it, and takes it from there. Appearance: Aliya has silky mousy brown hair that she usually ties in a high ponytail, leaving two short strands of hair in front of her ears. She has light grey solitary eyes that show her gently but serious personality. She loves to wear her leotards, and almost always wears her gold square necklace that was formerly her mother's. Aliya is very fit, but from stretching her body from gymnastics, she's slim and not bulky. Height: 5'7, very tall for her age, even more for a gymnast. Weight: Aliya is 37kg, which is extremely light for a person her age, but gymnastics has trimmed all of her body fat to nothing. Token: Her favorite leotard. She'll wear it under her arena clothes, but it won't overheat her as it's thermal and Capitol-made. Games Strategy: Flee from the cornucopia, but if there's an item within 5 meters, then grab it. Flee to a section where plant food is guaranteed. Hide, camoflage herself in an area not too far from a stream and plants, and live out the Games. Alliance: Maybe ally with a non-career, but probably none at all. Hunger Games ViniciusDeAssis's 1st Olympic Hunger Games She does faily well in most of the events, coming in 2nd and 3rd in Artistic Gymnastics and Diving. She is finally killed in the 5th to last event, Long Jump, when Harvey Lockheart knocks her off course. She fails to jump and is killed by her best friend in the Games, Elissa Rivers. The Boy With The Pikachu Tattoo's 2nd 625th Hunger Games She gets one of the lowest odds and dies on the 3rd day of the Games, suffocated by quicksand. ThePandaAssain's 524th Hunger Games She gets an 8 for a training score, and is portrayed as being tough and an antagonist. She is killed by Blaise Cooper, the soon-to-be Victor of these Games. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:District 10 Category:District 9 Category:15 year olds Category:Reaped Category:Horsefinatic's tributes